Rising Star
by PheonixFire166
Summary: It's been a year since Sano and Mizuki got back together, and everything should be perfect. But Sano is so busy that Mizuki feels unwanted and alone. Would their unstable love manage to take in another disturbance? MxOC, then MxS
1. Chapter 1

"Hello

Hihi Okay, I'm not exactly a professional writer, but I absolutely love to write fanfiction, so i'm going to give it a shot here This is the...continuation of Hana-kimi, and for those who haven't read it, I strongly recommend it. It's so good Anyway, Mizuki is now living in Japan, 15 years old and is mainly supported by Sano. Here's the start:

"Hello? Mizuki?" Sano's voice crackled on the phone.

"Sano!" Mizuki exclaimed excitedly. "Hey, where are you now? Can I come over?" She could hear the sounds of his laughter through the phone.

"Sorry, Mizuki," he said, sounding apologetic, "I still have more training to do. Maybe next time?"

Mizuki felt disappointment settle in her stomach, digging deeper into the pile of feelings that had collected the since last week. "It's okay. Don't push yourself too hard!"

He laughed again. "Thanks. Sorry about this. See you soon," he said, hanging up. Mizuki held the phone to her ear for a second, hoping to hear his voice again, but all she could hear, was the lonely beeping of the cut-off line. Sighing, she placed down the phone gently and stood up, her shoulder-length black hair swaying gently. She grabbed her cup and walked into the spotless kitchen, opening the fridge and pouring herself more hot tea.

It's been a week since she had seen Sano, and their last meeting was rushed, just a quick chat, a smile, a small kiss and then going on their own way. _Some meeting_, she thought, grumbling to herself.

She walked back into the living room and took a swig of the tea before setting it down on the table. Sitting down on her bed, she picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

"-pictures taken by Akiha Hara, a renowned photographer." Beside the spokesperson, a few pictures of Sano appeared, all of them easily accenting his gracefulness as he passed over the pole with apparent ease. Mizuki felt a strange sense of loneliness and quickly changed the channel.

"-and here we are with Akimitsu Takuto, the new, famously popular singer who has just raised to the top of the charts within a week of his debut." the interviewer turned around in her seat, facing the black-haired, blue-eyed 15-year-old boy who sat in the plush chair with comfort, smiling devishly at the camera. "So, Takuto-kun, let's talk about your new album, _Rising Angel_. What was it that inspired that name?" Takuto grinned at the interviewer, causing a distinctive blush to rise to her cheeks. "I was confident that this song would rise to the top with ease, so I decided that it should be named what it is." Mizuki rolled her eyes, feeling contempt for his narcissism.

Turning off the TV, she flopped down on her bed. She stared up to the ceiling, riddled with glow-in-the-dark star stickers. It was during the summer holidays when she and Sano had stuck them on, laughing when they realized that all the stickers were in the middle of the ceiling, leaving the other parts almost completely deserted. Mizuki felt tears well up, threatening to overflow. Clutching the soft fabric of her blanket, she bit her lip, forcing her tears down again and shutting them off. Deciding not to think about it, Mizuki stood up again and grabbed her coat, kicking off her indoor-shoes and slipping on her wedges before going out and slamming the door behind her. Stretching in the bright afternoon sun, Mizuki smiled, feeling completely rejuvenated as she locked the door to her apartment. Beaming, she walked out to the neighborhood, greeting her neighbors cheerfully.

She soon reached the main road, and turning left, continued to walk to the more deserted places of the area. Passing all the houses, all the fields, the park and then through the small forest in that area, Mizuki soon arrived at the lake.  
Living in an apartment so far out had many disadvantages, but the lake definitely brightened things up for Mizuki. It was beautiful, though deserted, and somehow, it was much more entertaining than watching a TV. Just by sitting on its soft, grassy side and looking out into the water, where the sun reflected onto the shiny, glassy surface, all sorts of things could be thought of and problems could be answered. It was her very own place, a place where no one would come to. Smiling peacefully, she sat down, holding on to her beret-like hat as the wind blew softly on her face, cooling down her hyper-activeness and soothing the loneliness. Soon, Mizuki felt empty of emotions, left only with the feeling of serenity and calmness.

Sighing in relaxation, she started to sing her favourite song softly, her voice clear and pure, like the water from the lake. Closing her eyes, she continued to sing, her voice flowing in and out of the trickling water and the soft chirping of the birds. The occasional dripping sound of water falling from the bent-over weeping-willow acted as a beat.

aru hi totsuzen  
atashi no kokoro ni saita  
kakae kirenai hodo no  
ooki na hanabi

kurayami no naka deshi ka  
kagayakenakute...  
anata ni todoku koro ni wa  
kitto naku natte shimau no

demo kanawanai nara  
sora no hirosa wo shiritakunakatta  
nante omowanai

datte isshun de mo  
kagayaketa koto  
hokori ni omou kara...

mune ippai  
kyou mo saite iru hanabi  
todoketakute koboreru  
ooki na namida

anata no koto omou  
jikan ga fuete...  
yasashisa ya tsuyosa no imi ga  
chotto dake wakatte kita no

demo kanawanakute mo  
sora ni mukatte  
hiraita hanabi wa  
zutto takaramono

datte mata atarshii atashi ni aete  
ureshiku omou kara...

demo kanawanai nara  
sora no hirosa wo shiritakunakatta  
nante omowanai

datte isshun de mo kagayaketa koto  
hokori ni omou kara...(!)

A sudden crash sounded and yelp echoed through the lake area, disturbing the birds and causing Mizuki to stop singing immediately. She looked around, startled.

A boy with jet-black hair and red highlights lay flat on his face just a few paces from her, branches and leaves stuck in his hair. He twitched and started to sit up, wincing and continuously grumbling. Mizuki jumped up and walked back slightly, trying to remember anything from the defense classes she learned in Osaka High. The boy opened his eyes and stared at her, curiosity radiating from him. His eyes, were the unique shade of cobalt blue. Mizuki lowered her defenses and nearly gaped.

"AKIMITSU TAKUTO?!"

Review please: for your benefit, lolx

(!) I didn't make this song btw, it's from Kirarin Revolution, 'Koi Hanabi'. If you wanna know what the lyrics mean, go here: /kirarin/koihanabi.html


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Enjoy!! :D

* * *

Akimitsu Takuto slowly pushed himself up and winced as he rubbed his head regretfully. I could feel my blush deepening with every second. All sorts of thoughts ran through my head. Did he hear me sing? What was he doing? Why was he hear? Soon, i could feel myself getting dizzy and I slid to the ground just as he lifted his head and scrutinized me. I blinked.

He stood up and walked around, his blue eyes calculating me carefully. I waited for a moment, the silence strangely deafening now. Even the birdsong couldn't calm me down. What is he doing...?

"Nothing special," he concluded. I blushed.  
"W-what are you doing?"

He ignored me. "Figure, plain. Hair, plain. Face, plain. The only good part about you is your voice." I could feel myself continuously heating up. Mustering the best glare I could make, I stood up and brushed myself down. When I was ready, I lifted my chin up slight, just enough to seem annoyed and not to vain.

"Look, I know you're a famous idol and everything," my voice shook ever so slightly, "but it's just plain manners to get to know someone before you say stuff like that." Okay, my legs were shaking a lot now. He blinked and smirked.

"Little Manners Mistress, huh?" He snorted. I could feel my fists clenching up. _Don't hit him, he's an idol, you should restrain yourself_. Fortunately, at that moment, he turned around and casually sauntered off into the trees and disappeared. A moment later, I heard the sound of a motorcycle engine starting up and roaring off.

Letting out a little growl of frustration, I speed-walked all the way back to the apartment, my anger forcing all kinds of tangled thoughts to race through my brain. I could barely comprehend where I was going.

After struggling with the keys to my door, I slid inside and slammed the door behind me, panting. I sighed as soon as I caught my breath allowed my legs some time to regain its energy. It didn't take long for the silence to calm me down, and I walked inside and sat down on the cushion, staring at the cold cup of tea from just minutes before. The quiet sounds of birds chirping outside the window released me of all my frustration and I sighed, falling back to the cool wood. It felt good on my back. Staring up to the ceiling, the silence echoing through the house chased al those thoughts away and my loneliness came back, gnawing uncomfortably in my mind. I sighed. I was such a weak person, unable to keep smiling just because I was lonely. Heck, I didn't even have a reason to be lonely. I bit my lip, listening to the TV on the other side of the wall blaring off, and the singing of the bluebirds.

I stood up slowly and walked to the bathroom, to the mirror. My hair was a mess and my cheeks were still flushed from the recent encounter. I picked up a brush and dragged it through the messy hair, my mind once more on Sano. What was he doing right now? What is he thinking of? Did he eat enough at lunch? Then, something clicked in my mind and, for the first time since I last saw him, a smile stretched across my face. I could bring him lunch!

I happily bounded out and was itching to prepare, until I noticed that I had school tomorrow. I thought for a second. _Oh well, I can study some recipes first. I'll just skip the morning period._ Still smiling with glee at the prospect of meeting him again, I buried myself in the books and slept soundly through the night, waking up to the bright morning. _Alright, let's get started!_

Three hours later, I arrived at the footstep of the Sakigawa Track and Field Training Center for the Professionals, my heart beating nervously. I held a school bag with all my books on one hand and another three-layered bento box in the other. Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the field and searched through the field for the face I longed to see. It didn't take me long to find him.

He crouched down slightly and, at the sound of his coach's command, leapt forward and ran. He jumped and soared over the bar with apparent ease and gracefulness. I couldn't help gaping. Smiling, I started over.

"Sano!" I yelled, waving my hand happily. Other glanced quickly my way and then turned back to what they were doing before.

He stared for a moment, surprised, then, after receiving his coach's permission, bounded over to me with a smile stretched across his face.  
"Mizuki? What are you doing here?" I held the box up for him and he took it into his hands. "Lunch?"  
"Yup! A bento box," I explained. "It should keep your energy up. And since we don't see each other much, I'm kind of worried that you don't eat enough and train too much. I'm glad I came. Your jump was amazing!" His smile grew gentler and my heart did a very high-school girl flip. I blushed.

Suddenly, he frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"  
"well, yeah, but I wanted to give you this lunch." I admitted. "I'll go back to school after this."

His frown deepened. "Mizuki, I really appreciate this, but you should never skip school. Plus, you're also a girl. What would people think?" I felt my soaring feelings drop a whole meter immediately.

"But...well, I mean...yeah, I understand." I kept my smile on my face, but I could feel my heart held down with disappointment. "Then, I'll see you sometime soon, hopefully." His smiled returned on his face.

"yeah," he said, ruffling my hair affectionately. I beamed, feeling slightly better. I walked across the field quickly, not noticing that there was somebody in front of me until I hit him.

"Oh! I'm sorry..." my voice trailed off when I noticed who it is. He too, took off his sunglasses, his blue eyes open with surprise.  
"Well, look who's here." He chuckled, shaking his red-highlight out of his eyes.  
A man, his manager, I assumed, sighed. "Another girl you hooked up?" I blushed, my eyes going wide. He laughed.

"Nah, not my type at all." He glanced at my uniform. "Seika High School? Never knew you were such a smart person. Not to mention rich." He smirked. I glared at him.

"What's with that attitude?" I demanded, my anger rising. His smirk grew wider.

"Little Miss Manners seems to be getting worried about my attitude now, is she?"

At this point, I was so annoyed that I couldn't hold it in anymore. I simply burst.

"This is IT!" I yelled, attracting several glances. I barely noticed them, except the manager's slightly scary stare, which immediately made me become quieter. "I am SO SICK OF YOU. What is your problem with me?!"

"Nothing." He shrugged, still smirking. "I just like annoying you."

I glared at him menacingly. "If you think that I would just stand letting you annoy me every time I meet you, you are seriously mistaken." I took a step towards him, but at that moment, his bodyguard moved slightly.

"I believe you're forgetting who you're talking to." I winced as he raised his hand, miming a snap. His bodyguard seemed to take position. I glared at him, working in my mind to find a witty comeback. Nothing came up. Knowing there was nothing else I could say, I stormed past him, slamming the gate with dramatic anger and stalking off to school. At least I wouldn't have to meet him again, if I avoid famous places.

Sano's POV 

I watched wistfully at Mizuki's retreating back, uncomfortable at the disturbing goodbye. But there wasn't anything I could do. Every day I worried about her, but to support both of us and our future, I knew I had to work harder than ever. I couldn't afford any mistakes. Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention and my eyes widened with shock. Akimitsu Takuto, the most recent popular boy singer slipping through the gate with his manager and bodyguard behind him.

But whatever shock I felt then didn't compare to what I felt after Mizuki stopped and started talking with him. Even from a distance, I could see that the young boy prodigy was annoying as ever. They chatted for a while, but it seemed more like an angry discussion than a casual one. Once, I even wanted to run over there immediately when I saw Akimitsu's bodyguard flinch, his hand raising to his torso. I couldn't deny that it made me feel better when Mizuki stalked off, clearly annoyed. But whatever relief I felt at that moment was crushed at Akimitsu's calculating and devilish face staring after her. I glared every so slightly. I would have to be even more careful than ever.

* * *

Review pleeasseee xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Heloooo :D Here's the third chapter Enjoy!

* * *

Mizuki sighed, relaxing in the chair as the school bell announced the beginning of lunch. She put down her pencil and stretched, wincing at her hands' sores. All around her, people stood up and went over to their friends, talking about the answers to the latest test they just had. Many others were already leaving, complaining about how hard it was. Mizuki had to agree. It was difficult. She stood up and grabbed her bag, leaving the classroom alone as she went down the stairs to eat lunch.

Unlike others, Mizuki had come to Seika High School at the beginning of the second term, when everyone else has already made friends. Worse yet, in the middle of the term, when she was finally getting to communicate with others, Sano had come to pick her up, and the obvious relationship between the two was revealed. From that day onwards she was isolated, but fortunately, not bullied. _It doesn't matter_, she thought. _I'd prefer to see Sano pick me up every day than have some fashion-obsessed friends_.

It was true. Since this was a difficult school to get into, and also very expensive, everyone here tended to be from a fancy family. One was the CEO of Takuma's Electronics' daughter. She was, of course, held in the highest respect. However, Mizuki's simple stature and her average brains isolated her from the rest of the group. This only added to her loneliness that she carried in her heart.

She jogged down the stairs, carrying her lunch as she headed out to the backyard of the school, where the sakura blossoms would be blooming at this time of year. Mizuki smiled peacefully. The sakura blossoms were her favourite trees. It was unique and beautiful to watch. Every petal seemed like a little piece of heaven floating down to her, soothing her loneliness. She soon arrived at the field and sat down, leaning against the sweet-smelling tree trunk. Nobody came here, so it was always quiet and peaceful. She happily unpacked her home-made lunch and ate, enjoying the taste of the octopus sausages she had made for Sano's lunch. Of course, these were the leftovers.

After taking a bite, she took out a magazine that starred several pictures of Sano and flipped through it slowly. The elegant form was taken beautifully, annunciating his gracefulness. But despite everything, every time she looked at his picture, she felt farther away than ever. She swallowed her food unpleasantly, no longer noticing its delicious taste as she packed it away, having lost her appetite. She sighed and left her things there as she started to walk around the garden, placing her hand on each and every tree trunk. Suddenly she heard voices on the other side. _Voices? Plural?_ She thought. _Strange_. _But it's no my business so I should go_.

Just as she was about to reluctantly turn around and go back, the same girl voice, surprisingly close, spoke, her angry voice echoing over the hills. "What do you mean you found a replacement?!" She darted behind a tree, mentally yelling at herself for taking so long to make her decision.

"I'm sorry babe, but business is business, and you should know that." A snotty boy's voice replied casually. Mizuki's anger piqued. _Calculating jerk_.

"What business? I knew you weren't serious from the beginning, but I really fell for you!" her voice turned to pleading. "Please, Take-san!" _Take…?_ Thought Mizuki. _That playboy from Class C that always talks about being a popular idol?_

"I told you, business is business. You don't have any more relations, I have no use for you." At that point, Mizuki also recognized the other voice. Iiyama-san from Class B, daughter of the COO of Tokyo TV Productions company. She gritted her teeth. _He has no talent whatsoever, getting through this way_. Having had enough of this, she stood up and, ignoring the fact that she had clearly shown her presence, stalked back to her lunch and books, grabbing it and going back to class.

* * *

Sano stretched, warming up for another full day of training. But his mind was completely somewhere else. Absent-mindedly, he stood up and stayed in the same position for a few minutes, thinking. _What on earth does Akimitsu want with Mizuki? How does she even _know_ him?!_

Shin, who was on the other side, stared at his brother in surprise, almost fear. His brother was never the kind that let his mind wander during practice, and this has been dragging for over three minutes now. He broke out in cold sweat. What could be so important that Sano's not concentrating on his training?

"Onii-chan" Shin called out, jogging over to him and ignoring his coach's growls. "What are you thinking about?" Sano started and smiled at his little brother.

"Nothing much" Shin raised his eyebrow, which Sano ignored. "Just a few things."

"Mizuki-chan?" Sano blinked, surprised. Shin noticed this. "I'm not that stupid."

He snorted. "It's probably the only thing you could be that worried about." Sano stared for a second, then grinned and ruffled his hair.

"You're a hundred years to young to understand." He waved and walked off, enjoying Shin's glare on his back. But he sobered up immediately as he walked towards the starting point. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he focused no the high jump, darting forward with the single purpose and jumping, smiling as he watched the sky. He fell back down with a soft 'whumph'. His coach nodded, pleased with his jump. Sano stood up, his mind clear once more. He went back to the starting point to continue his training.

* * *

"Ashiya-san?" the girl from the sakura trees stood above her, her face a stiff, unsmiling mask. Mizuki, who was daydreaming out of boredom, started and smiled nervously.

"Hai?"

"I need to speak with you." There were whispers echoing in all four corners of the classroom, making Mizuki even more nervous than before.

"O-okay." She followed Iiyama-san outside, doing her best to appear nonchalant to the stares. She wasn't successful. They continued for a while, walking up the stairs and onto the roof. Mizuki turned to look behind her, staring at the doorway as she walked forward, longing to dash through there and back to her safe desk. Suddenly, Iiyama-san stopped, and Mizuki, who did not notice this, hit into her back. "Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Iiyama-san was silent. Mizuki started to break out in cold sweat. Did she offend her? By bumping into her? But, when Iiyama turned around, she looked incredibly vunerable, her face no longer stiff and emotionless, but sad and somehow, still managing to keep her cool aura around her stable. Mizuki stared, getting even more scared than before.

"I-Iiyama-san? Are you-"

"I'm just here to say 'thank you'," she said, stiffly blushing. "For standing up when you did." At that, she turned around and headed back down, elegantly walking with the air of a recovered lady. Mizuki stared after her. And stared. And stared. Then slid down to the ground, shocked to the core. _What was that? D-Did Iiyama-san…THE Iiyama-san talk with me?_ A smile stretched across her face. _Iiyama-san said thank you to me!_ Giggling to herself, she bounded down the stairs, a lot happier than she was before. _I can't wait to tell Sano!_

* * *

_"The number you dialing is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep…_" Nakatsu sighed. He's been trying to call Mizuki's cell phone for so long now, he could barely keep from darting off the court and towards Seika High School to meet her and ask her why she hadn't turned on her phone or returned any of his calls. "Oi! Nakatsu! Ano Boke!" One of his friends from the J-league planted his arm around his shoulders. "You're supposed to be playing! Now put down that phone and get in there or you're paying for Okanoyami tonight!"

Nakatsu sighed and pushed all thoughts of Mizuki out of his head. "Urusai! There's no way I'm paying!" he yelled as he threw down his phone and ran into the court.

* * *

"Akimitsu-san? Somebody's looking for you." Takuto looked up at his assistant manager. "It's Amamiya Kiri. Do you want to meet her?" He thought for a moment. _My faithful little follower, huh?_

Smirking, he replied. "Sure. Let her in." Two minutes later, a girl with silky black hair and big, puppy dog eyes came in and bounded towards him.

"Takuto-kun!" she trilled in her high, cute voice. "I missed you so much! I wanted to see you, but I was soooo busy with my photo shoots. I'm so sorry," she threw her arms around his neck, snuggling into his neck.

"You're choking me," he said calmly, ignoring her completely.

"Awww, don't be so cold. You know you love me," she cooed, using her neatly manicured finger to turn his head towards her. He let her kiss him for a second before turning back to what he was looking a before as Kiri jumped around, screaming that he had kissed her. He rolled his eyes.

"Oi. Don't be so loud. Come back here," he winked, allowing her to scream about it for a second before patting down on the seat next to him. She flopped down on it excitedly, leaning onto his shoulder. He turned back to the pamphlet and flipped the page. Amamiya Kiri looked up at his serious face and onto the pamphlet.

"Seika High School? That prodigious school? Why are you looking at that?"

Takuto's smirk grew. "There's a little something there that interests me: I want to check it out.

* * *

YAY! Chapter 3 done xD

Chapter 4 should come next week or the one after, coz I'm have a pile of homework to do Anyways, look forward to it! xP

Oh, if you don't understand the Japanese words, just say it in your REVIEW

SO REVIEW PEOPLE! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Hihi :D long awaited (I hope ) chapter 4 here! Sorry for not updating so long :) I was a little…caught up in other things.

Anyways

For those who noticed

I accidently changed to first-person in the second chapter, so really sorry for that I should be continuing with the third-person thing: it kinda matches the story more.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH MIZUKI, AKIMITSU TAKUTO AND SANO?!

I'll shut up now and let you read :)

Oh

Reminder:

_Italicized_: Mizuki's thoughts

Other than that

It should be fine^^

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The rain poured down, covering the ground with wetness. Hundreds Seika High students hurried out to their fancy cars, relishing in the comfortable dryness of the inside. Mizuki watched enviously as she waited under the covering of the front porch of the school. Despite her desperate attempts to cover herself with her umbrella, the rain somehow managed to pass by and get onto her hair, bag, and clothes, everything that can be reached. It was incredibly annoying.

She sighed for the third time and looked up to the sky, despairing in the pure darkness and emptiness. _Doesn't look like its going to end anytime soon. I wonder if the whole of Japan is like that…_A sudden thought occurred to her, lifting up her spirits by far. _I think Sano might be off practice early!_ She hurriedly flipped out her cell phone and typed in his number with her inexperienced fingers. Even though she has a rather high-grade phone (given to her by Sano), the only cell phone numbers she really knew were those of Nakatsu's and Sano's.

Mizuki waited impatiently for him to pick up. Each ring seemed to last forever. Finally, a loud _clack_ sounded, and Sano voice came through the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Sano!" Mizuki said cheerfully. "Are you done practice? Did you finish because its raining? Do you think you can come home early tonight?" she blushed at her last question.

He laughed. "Probably. I have to have a quick briefing though, for the next conference. I should be back home by 5:00pm. Do you want to go somewhere?" his voice softened.

Mizuki's blush deepened. "Ah! No, its okay. I just wanted to try cooking something for you," She hit herself mentally for her continuous stammering.

Sano sounded surprised, but he could not hide his pleasure at the remark. "Thanks. I'll try to come home as soon as possible."

"Okay!" She could barely contain her excitement. Flipping her phone shut, she dropped it safely into her bag and opened her umbrella up once again, hurrying towards the market, no longer caring about how wet she would get.

By the time she arrived at her neighborhood supermarket, she was completely soaked through, her school uniform dripping from the rain. Several shoppers looked up in pity, but Mizuki barely noticed those stares, hurrying along the aisles to find the best quality food and taking out her sodden wallet to inspect the amount of money she had. "Che," she muttered unhappily when she noticed the lacking amount. Sighing, she tore out of the shop and back towards her house, shivering and completely drenched. She unlocked the door and banged it open, ignoring the sound of the protest from the wall as the door knocked against it with the full force of Mizuki's strength. She kicked off her shoes and ran into the living, nearly slipping on a mat along the way. Throwing open the drawer, she dug her hand in, grasping desperately for something…

"Found it!" She beamed as she lifted up the month's pay from her work. Unable to restrain her excitement, she ran back out the door, got frustrated over the keys, and tore back down the stairs. The rain was still as heavy as it was before, falling from the dark clouds that hung in the sky. But to Mizuki, it was a blessing. She ran back to the mall, receiving more stares than before. She sped through the aisles, being careful but swift at the same time. It was as if she was possessed by a demon.

"Let's see…spaghetti…nah, too simple…steak! But a little expensive…" she mumbled, unsatisfied with her options. In the end, she settled with spaghetti and steak, with a variety of vegetables. Finally satisfied, she hurried to the counter and out back into the rain. Those with umbrellas watched her incredulously, others offering theirs to her as she tore past them.

A few minutes after, she was cooking with great care, all her ingredients and best spices out on the table. "A tablespoon of salt…tomatoes…" she mumbled absent-mindedly. Her body felt exhausted and her mind was light, but she barely noticed through all her excitement.

It didn't take long for her to finish cooking the meal, its sweet aroma barely registering in her fuzzy mind. Sitting down heavily, she leaned her head against the table, listening anxiously for the turning of the key, watching the time on her cell phone nervously.

_Sano…I can't wait till you're home…_she thought through her light-headedness. She waited and waited, watching the numbers on the cell phone cover pass by. The food began to cool and she stood up to heat it again, but her legs collapsed and she looked at them, surprised. Sighing, she leaned against the table once again, relishing in the coolness agasint her hot skin. _I'm so tired…_she sighed and blanked out.

* * *

Woohoo :D

well

this was a little hard to write Sorry if I repeated too many adjectives == my limited vocabulary can be...limiting xD

anyways :)

look forward to Chapter 5 soong ^^ as I'm going on holiday this week :P

Oh

and

REVIEW

byebye :D

~PheonixFire166


	5. Chapter 5

Yooo :D

PheonixFire here :P

And yes, I know this is seriously overdue, but I think you'll have to learn to understand that whenever I say 'a week', I pretty much mean 'about 2 months'

Lolx

Ps :P

Anyways, I'll shut up and let you move on. (btw, theres a little bit ot VERY minor swearing, so those who are seriously against it...yeah :P)

HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED (I hope ) CHAPTER 5!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_This is utterly pointless_, thought a very irritated Akimitsu Takuto as he sat in the middle of a café surrounded by squealing fangirls.

"Akimitsu-sama, I _always_ watch your shows-"

"Takuto-kun!"

"-I always listen to your songs!"

"I have 2 of each of your CDs!"

"_I_ have 4!"

Takuto picked up his coffee nonchalantly, doing his best to block out the annoying sounds. He glared at his manager who sat at a safe distance away, smiling sheepishly. Takuto turned away to emphasize his anger, wrinkling his nose in disgust as the strong smell of perfume reached. _Damn this_…

He glared in her direction, some even hissing. She bit her shaking lip as Takuto turned into her vague direction, not really focusing on her peach-pink face. "P-Please sign this!" she hurriedly finished her sentence, bending down halfway and holding forward a white cardboard paper decorated with pink flowers. A red pen was held on the other hand. Takuto blinked, ever so slightly surprised. There was silence a few seconds. Then all hell broke loose.

"You _bitch-_"

"Takuto-kun belongs to _all _of us!"

"Don't even call him by his first name!" Despite the enormous rise in noise, Takuto was extremely relieved to have some of the attention off of him for a minute and he stood up silently, doing his best to keep the metal chair from scraping the rough tiled floor. His manager, seeing his movement stood up quickly as well, but much less gracefully. He bobbled along to Takuto's side, his smile dropping as soon as he saw Takuto's face.

Takuto cast a quick look backwards, catching a glance of the fighting crowd of well-dressed girls. Sighing, he hurried towards the door, his long legs covering the short distance swiftly.

"…Takuto-san?" said his manager tentatively, "is there anything you want to do now that you've deserted your…wonderful fans?"

Takuto's eyes narrowed dangerously for a second, and his manager prepared himself for one of his many temper breaks. Suddenly, his eyes turned thoughtful, losing all anger and an all-knowing smirk appeared on his face. "Actually, yes, I _do_ have a place I want to go to."

* * *

Sano hurried along in the pouring rain, nearly slipping on a nearby tile. Swearing quickly, he rushed under the cover of a bus station, peering out into the dark rain. Sighing, he leaned against the damp walls of the bus station, peering out into the dark, constant rain. _Mizuki_...He had not recieved any phone calls from her ever since he told her about the cancelled practice, and that was definitely unusual. She has a rather impatient nature, one that Sano knows about very well, and not having any hurried or irritated calls from her that would end abruptly were quite worrying.

He took out his phone for the third time, flipping it open to see an empty screen. No missed calls. Where is she?

With his heart heavy and his mind full of thoughts, he waited, staring at the blank screen, willing a message or the vibration to start, and yet there was nothing.

Now discouraged, he leaned his back against the wall, waiting impatiently for the bus to come.

_Mizuki...._

_

* * *

"_Takuto-san...why are we in this area? You're house is on the other side, and much nicer, I have to add." His manager stared with disgust at the dirt that gathered on the road. The rain had finally subsided, and a dark, clear sky littered with stars shone down upon the only two people on the quiet road. "Come on, Takuto, let's go home." His manager whined uncomfortably as the cold after-rain wind blew. Takuto ignored his whimpering and studied a small map. _22...24...26...27. Found it_, he thought, walking slowly from one house to another. There was a slight light flickering in the window of the apartment he was looking for, but otherwise, he could see no other signs of life. He waited impatiently for a second, for the first time, having hesitations about his decisions. _Damn this, I'm going in_. Takuto walked up the steps confidently, ignoring the constant unelegant creaking that emitted with every step he took the metal staircase. He turned left, wincing as he nearly touched the dirty, wet wall.

"Takuto, really, you may not be in work right now, but I am still your manager! And as your manager, I think that we should..." his brave outburst slowly quieted down to a mutter at the icy gaze of Takuto landed on him. Sniggering at his cowardice, Takuto continued along the quiet corridor and ended up at his deesired apartment. He glanced at the nameplate, frowning at what he saw.

Sano Izumi

Ashiya Mizuki

_Sano Izumi..._he thought, a strange annoyance increasing in him. _Who the hell's that?_ Irritated, he knocked on the door loudly, with no response. With his anger increasing with every knock, Takuto finally burst and tried the doorknob, which, much to his suprise, was open and unlocked. "Oi. Little singing chick. Where are you?" he walked right into the apartment, not even bothering to take off his shoes.

"Takuto!" his manager yelped in utter horror in his responsibility's failing manners. "We can't just enter a house without permission...we can be sued you know! You're entire career, everything! It'll all be over and you won't be able to do anything about it!" Although he greatly desired to shout it all out, he was careful not to raise his voice.

Takuto promptly ignored his manager for the third time that night and rounded about the corner, muttering about the little area within the apartment. Until he noticed a small figure bent over on the table filled with food and a candle just about to burn out.

"What the...Oi. Wake up." He reached out his hand and touched the young girl's face, sweeping back some hair. He twitched as he felt the immense heat radiating from her and immediately called for his manager. "Hey! Can you get an ambulance?" His manager, having just arrived at the doorway panting, looked up in surprise.

"Wha-?"

"Just call the stupid ambulance!" Takuto picked up the girl, almost dropping her in surprise to her lightness. He recognized her as the girl he met in the park the other day. Ashiya Mizuki. The girl with the good voice. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he tore out the door and looked around for some help, peering through the darkness. His manager picked up a phone on the nearby counter in the apartment and called, speed-dailing the hospitals.

_Shit_, thought Takuto. Mizuki was drenched in sweat and her face was pink from the fever.

"Mizuki!" a male voice filled with anger and surprise echoed in the neighborhood. Takuto blinked and looked down at the black-haired, towering boy about his age, dressed in sports-wear and holding a sports bag on his shoulder, which was soon discarded on the ground. Suddenly, his memory clicked and an image of the exact same boy jumping over a great height in TV flashed in his mind.

_Sano...Izumi?_

_

* * *

_Phew. Ok, the ending is a little crappy, I know, but it was seriously hard to figure out a way to put this =__=

anyways

hope you enjoyed chapter 5

you'll have to find out what happens later on...:D

and thanks all that have reviewed, especially **SoulReaper Rukia **(your comment was seriously encouraging, tho i dk y :P), **Emo Naom **(i'll definitely update more now :D), and **Handwritten** (coz you seriously helped me for this chapter :D and plus your review was the longest by far xDD)

To everyone else who commented, THANKS and please keep_** REVIEWING**_, coz that's what keeps me going :D

who knows.

I might even add your name up there too :P lolx.

KEEP WAITING HANA KIMI FANS :DDD

-PheonixFire166

(I'm seriously hyper right now, so you'll have to endure the retardedness at the end :))


	6. Chapter 6

Yoohoo

I'm back again :D so much earlier than usual

How rare :D and i think im making this one just a LITTTLE longer^^~

Thanks for all that reviewed, and so, let the story continue~ :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_"Mizuki!" a male voice filled with anger and surprise echoed in the neighborhood. Takuto blinked and looked down at the black-haired, towering boy about his age, dressed in sports-wear and holding a sports bag on his shoulder, which was soon discarded on the ground. Suddenly, his memory clicked and an image of the exact same boy jumping over a great height in TV flashed in his mind._

_Sano...Izumi?_

* * *

Mizuki's eyes shot open, revealing to her only darkness. Though she had felt unbearably hot and uncomfortable just moments ago, she felt cool and weightless within this empty space. There was no sound, not even the whisper of the wind, or the singing of the crickets that irritated to no end during the night. Her fear and slight anger rising, she called out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Sano?" There was no reply. Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared before her. Wincing at the sudden change in brightness, Mizuki blinked for a few seconds, her watery eyes adjusting to the uncomfortable glare. Slowly, her eyes widened as she watched the simple memories of their high school life together in Osaka High. Times when they walked Yuujirou together, times when they argued with Minami-senpai, even times when Nakao and Nakatsu had endless fights with each other. Her heart tugged with loneliness as all these memories came flooding back into her, like watching her life play before her. Suddenly, on the other side, another shining screen appeared, playing her life as it is now, spending endless hours watching the clock at home, ignoring and being ignored by her classmates, Sano always giving quick calls then hanging up. Looking from one screen to another, she couldn't help but compare her two lives.

Turning back to the Osaka High memories, she reached out her hand and touched the warm screen, relishing in the comfort it brought her. Suddenly, a great voice resounded in her head, almost breaking her eardrums apart.

_Do you want to go back?_ Mizuki's eyes grew wide and she twisted her head from side to side, searching for the unknown yet strangely familiar voice. _I can bring you back...You can live the way you want..._

"I can...go back?" Mizuki whispered as she sat in front of the life she loved so much before. With her hand still upon the warm screen, she leaned forward.

_"Little Manners Mistress, huh?"_ Mizuki fell back, shocked by another flashback: a not so pleasant one. There, she could see Akimitsuki Takuto's face clearly, the corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk, his eyes looking down with disdain. With that, her anger rose and she couldn't help but completely ignore the two flashing screens.

_What the hell is with that guy? Gooddddd, he annoys me so much. Even more than that stupid short-legged fox (_You'll have to read the first volume of Hana Kimi to understand who that is :P)_. Honestly. Manners Mistress_. In her inner outburst of anger, Mizuki didn't notice as the blackness started to pull away, but she did notice the increasing heat that seemed to radiate from inside herself. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain and biting her lip to restrain crying out. Suddenly, in the mist of it all, she heard raised voices, both very familiar.

"Mizuki!"

_Sano...?_ Despite agonizing pain, her heart thumped in joy and excitement from hearing his voice.

"Sano...Izumi?" Another voice, much closer to her muttered these words, conflicting emotions hidden with the cover of contempt. _Akimitsu...Takuto_, she thought. Anger rose in her again, but was soon quenched with the aching throughout her entire body.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Sano's voice came closer and closer, until it sounded as if he was right beside her. _Sano..._her mind misted up once more and she fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Heh. Prince Charming to the rescue. How sweet." Takuto's voice was full of sarcasm, dripping with disrespect. "I didn't know the little singing princess here had a boyfriend.

Sano's eyes narrowed with anger. He took another step closer to Takuto, holding out his hand. "Give her back." His eyes zeroed on Mizuki. Her cheeks were pink and a sheet of sweat covered her. She continued to pant and her body was limp.

Takuto frowned at Sano's domineering voice. "What if I said no?" He smirked with disdain. Sano's glared at him. "Ohh, how scary!" He sniggered, his arms tightening around her. "Then let me ask you this, if you're so mad. Where were you all this time when poor Mizuki was burning with a fever? Hmm?"

Sano winced, an act that was not missed by Takuto. "I may not have been there recently, but I have my reasons. Now give her back to me." His voice was furious.

"Fine, fine." Takuto said, clearly bored with this conversation. He lightly held out the girl, whom Sano took, relieved.

"Mizuki..." he whispered, holding the girl close. Mizuki's eyes fluttered slightly.

"Sano..." she sighed. Sano smiled lightly. Takuto's heart thumped uncomfortably at the sight. Annoyed by his heart's response, Takuto called for his manager.

"Soke-san!" His manager burst out of the apartment, nearly tripping over his own two feet. "we're leaving. Let's go." He walked past the couple smoothly, ignoring the glare that Sano gave him. He lifted his hand and waved as he descended the stairs and went around to the car, yelling at his manager to hurry. Sano watched the disappearing boy for a while, his mind working furiously.

_Isn't that Akimitsu Takuto? No, it can't be...can it? Why would Mizuki know Akimitsu Takuto?_ He stared at the burning girl for a moment, then, remembering her fever, tore down the staircase, grabbed his bag and raced to the hospital, his heart pounding with worry.

* * *

In the Osaka Hospital, Hokuto Umeda strided along the brightly lit corridors, feeling perfectly at ease with the strong smell of disinfectant and clean bandages. He had been invited to this hospital to help out the new recruits of this year, and so far, everything has been going smoothly. Even better, he was far, far away from that DEVIL woman, Io, and none of his family knows where he is. _This, is the life_, he thought contently as he arrived in his temporary office that was decorated with luxuriously, black cushion chairs, a computer and a nice wooden desk. He sat down on the chair and leaned back, closing his eyes and listening to the comforting hum of the air conditioner.

"...sensei....sensei!...SENSEI!" He frowned at the sound of a recruit running down the hall looking for a professional doctor. Umeda thought for a moment. _Hmm, male...he _sounds_ cute at the very least...should I help?_ He sat there, eyes closed, contemplating the choices. In moments, he had decided.

"Don't run and scream in the corridor. You know better." Umeda already arrived at the doorway and was leaning against the smooth door frame. The young male recruit with worried brown eyes and messy black hair turned around, nervous, but relieved.

"Sorry, Umeda-sensei, but there's a patient that just arrived and I couldn't find any doctors, so..." Umeda smiled inwardly at the boy's nervous speech and fumbling words.

"I'll go. Where is the patient?"

"In the lobby..."

* * *

_That was the worst decision I have ever made_, Umeda thought unhappily as he stared at the man and woman in front of him. Ashiya Mizuki...and just when he had thought he had been finally freed from the constant trouble he had found in Osaka High. Not that he wasn't fond of her, no, but it wasn't as if she was particularly useful either. And worse yet, it seems that she'll be needing more help. She lay on the back of Sano Izumi, red-faced and covered in sweat.

"Umeda-sensei?" Sano said, frowning at the choice of doctors.

"Sano Izumi," Umeda muttered. The air fizzed around them for a moment, until Mizuki groaned and shifted slightly, nearly falling off Sano's back. Putting aside his annoyance, he took Mizuki down from his back carefully and carried her in his arms.

"I think she's got the cold, but I'm not sure. She has a pretty bad fever though."

Umeda sighed and beckoned to Sano. "Follow me."

They walked into a nearby patient room, white and clean with a few slumbering patients. It was quite late, already past midnight, and Sano couldn't deny that he was very tired. But of course, Mizuki's more important right now. They continued past into another room: the examination room, in which Umeda searched for his equipment.

"Put her down on the bed, I'll examine her." Sano raised his eyebrows questioningly, still hesitant. Umeda did not miss that. "For goodness sake just put her down. I'm not interested in women." Twitching at the reminder of his former school nurse's reminder, Sano carefully put down Mizuki and walked back against the wall, watching carefully and Umeda worked swiftly and professionally.

"It's a cold." Sano breathed out, relieved. "But it could have been worse. I think it was due to running in the rain today. Or at least walking around in the rain." Umeda sighed and sat in a chair, almost glaring at Mizuki. "No matter where I go, she always finds a way to get into trouble." the corners of his mouth rose slightly and he smiled. "At least it can be useful trouble." Sano resisted the urge to laugh and walked over to Mizuki.

"Shouldn't we move her to a bed?" he asked worriedly as he brushed back the hair covering her face. He touched her forehead, still burning hot.

"We'll move her into the patient room right next door." Umeda stood up and waved goodbye. "I'm going hunting."

Sano, promptly ignoring him and his claim for 'hunting' picked up Mizuki for the third time that night, blushing at the way her small body fit snugly into his arms. He put her down on a bed and pulled up a chair, taking a quick look around before taking her hand and watching her face change with every passing second. A fond look came onto his face again.

"Mizuki..."

* * *

Mwhahaha

im so tired now =_______=

this is the fastest I have ever posted something.

:D

lolx.

Anywayysss, since I've finished this so quickly, I haven't really given people a chance to review, so I'll post up replies to reviews later :P

Except for **Handwritten**, who has already reviewd (god bless you :D) and so you should all thank him/her (sry, my knowledge on deffrentiating genders suck. Seriously.) for this chapter coming up so fast :)

SO KEEP _**REVIEWING**_ PLZZ

Do so and I'll post faster ^^

Cya all soon~

-PheonixFire166

(btw, I forgot to mention this story will probably be VERY, very long xD)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey alll~

Back again :P a little later than before, but still.

AND

i have Chapter 7~!!!!!

:D

Anyways, enjoy, and make sure you **_REVIEW_** please !!!!

(I was kinda disappointed by the reviews (only got 1! D:) so far and, unfortunately, I don't update as quickly if I don't get reviews TT to those who HAVE reviewed in the last two chapters, THANKS!!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Mizuki blinked, her eyes slowly adjusting to the whiteness in the room. A bright light shone from a nearby window onto clean, white sheets that smelled lightly of disinfectant. She turned her head, her neck aching uncomfortably, catching sight of several other people, both young and old on white beds with light metlal railings surrounding them. Some were sitting, others were sleeping, but around many patients were others dressed in casual clothes. _Visiting patients, I guess_, Mizuki thought subconsciously. _...PATIENTS?!_ She shot upright, her mind finally registering where she was. _Why am I in a hospital?!_ She winced at the pain her back immediately emmitted from sitting up too quickly. Sighing, she shifted her position, raising her hand to rub her tired eyes, but stopped from the pressure that lay on her head. She swirled her head around and stared, ultimately surprised, at the sight before her eyes. Sano was sitting on a stool, leaning against the white wall, his eyes closed and his breathing even. His black hair fell into his face, covering his slightly-open mouth.

Without her knowing, a big smile stretched across her face, expressing the joy she felt in seeing Sano, _her_ Sano, right here next to her. She leaned back into the pillows, once again silently wincing at the pain, trying not to break the perfect moment. Sighing, she turned her head so that she could see the face of Sano. The air around her buzzed with quiet voices whispering to each other, some sounding extremely tired and upset, others relieved and joyful. To her, these voices were just the hums of the others. Her whole world now consisted of Sano, and Sano alone.

Seconds past, maybe even minutes or hours, but to Mizuki, it seemed to be only a short moment before Sano twitched and groaned before opening his eyes. He, too, blinked for a moment, allowing his eyes to slowly adjust into the bright light. The early morning sun that had been shining into the room when Mizuki had woken up was now a bright mid-afternoon sun, shining golden and rather hot. Sano looked around for a while, slightly confused with what he saw, then his eyes landed on Mizuki who, despite being disappointed at Sano's broken sleep, was very happy to see him waking up.

"Mornin'," she said, surprised at her rough voice. She smiled brightly at him, unable to contain her delight.

"Morning," he replied automatically, a cheeky grin stretching across his face. She giggled at the familiar sight, relieved to see his happy face once more. "How're you feeling?"

Mizuki thought for a moment. "Fine. Why?"

Sano raised an eyebrow at this question. "You're in a hospital and you're asking me why I'm asking you how you feel."

Mizuki frowned at the tone of his voice. "Well, considering I don't exactly _know_ why I'm in the hospital, I suppose I'm just going to ignore the fact that I am sitting on a patient's bed."

Sano chuckled, laughing the deep laugh Mizuki loved so much. Unknown to her, she started laughing as well, her laugh somehow higher and slightly more musical. Other patients and visitors looked up from their activities and stared at the two laughing teenagers, some with interest, others ridiculing, and others simply annoyed at the disturbance. Mizuki, noticing the other's reactions, forced her laugh to quiet down, covering her mouth with her hand and looking away. Finally, the two managed to calm down the other people returned to their tasks.

"Nee, Sano, don't you have practice today?" Mizuki said, covering what little hope she had with nonchalancy. Sano glanced at his watch then at Mizuki. He could see she was feeling much better than yesterday, and if he were to miss even a single day of practice, his coach would force him to work harder the next day. It would be hell. Sighing, he glanced at his watch again, standing up and forcing the chair back with a small screech.

"I should get going. Are you sure you're okay?" Sano said worriedly, holding out his hand and touching her forehead. Mizuki blushed at the contact.

"I'm fineee," Mizuki said, trying to seem completely unaffected by his simple act of concern towards her. "Go practice. I know you have a competition coming up." She beamed. "If I need anything, I'll call Nakatsu."

Sano hesitated for a second, more worried about Mizuki's safety if Nakatsu _did_ indeed come over. Sighing, he stood up and ruffled Mizuki's hair. "I'm leaving now. Stay safe, if you need anything, call Umeda. He's in this hospital."

Mizuki nodded. "Unh! Gambatte Ne!" she waved goodbye from her bed where she still sat on top of messy cover sheets. Sano hurried out of the room carrying his large rucksack. He'd probably go back to the house to take a quick shower, then he'd go to the field...no, he'd probably go straight to the field _then_ take a shower. Then again, he might just take a shower after his trainings over...

She sighed, depressed by her useless thoughts. Looking around at the quietly bustling room, she slowly moved her legs over the edge of the bed until they touched the floor, then stood up unsteadily, her head pounding slightly atat the lack of exercise she has had the past 2 days.

Stumbling unsteadily towards the bathroom right beside her bed, she closed the door and leaned heavily against the sink. _Gosh. I can't believe that I'm actually this weak_. She frowned and turned on the tap, relishing in the coolness of the flowing water. After splashing some on her face, she stretched, wincing at the stiff muscles, and went out of the bathroom. She walked past the many other patients, surprised by how light her reason for being at the hospital seemed. She saw broken legs, unconscious patients and some worried visitors. As she walked on the small room, Mizuki couldn't help but envy the amount of affection and extreme effort each visitor was putting in their visit. Her thoughts slowly strayed back to Sano and she slowed her pace, completely spaced out. That was, until she smacked into a familiar face.

* * *

"10 minute break! Then we'll go straight to foot training," the magnitude of the groans and complaints buzzed in Nakatsu's ears as he bent over, trying to catch his breath after the grueling dribbling exercise. Relishing in the sweet smell of blooming flowers in the spring breeze, he stood up straight and leaned backwards, stretching out his tired muscles. He slowly walked over to benches where his fellow league members rested and wiped their sweat on fluffy white towels. Nakatsu looked into the darkening sky, his thoughts fleeting over treasured memories.

Flopping down on a cool, shaded bench right under the stadium, Nakatsu grabbed his bottle of water and took a few gulps.

"Nakatsuu!! Phone call! Your cell's falling off the bench," his teammates on the other bench laughed as he choked on his water and fought to catch his breath. He put down the bottle, saying a word that was definitely inappropriate, and jogged over to his phone.

"Hello?" he said, breathless and still clearly annoyed with his friends' childish behavior. "...what? Mizuki is?

* * *

Weeeeee ~ ;D

Chapter 7 is finished :P

and my back is tired .____.

Anywayysssssss :D sry for saying that it was going to update soon, and to be honest, i pretty much wrote a lot of this chapter the day after i posted chap 6, but i got bored and was waiting for stimulation, which mainly came from **Sakurach3rry (**god bless her :DD), who reviewed chapters 4, 5 & 6! ^^ with very encouraing comments :D

Thanks also to **Annika the Merciful** and **BrokenAngel16** ; they were also very cheering and made me finish this chapter faster :D

thanks for reading, keep looking forward to new chapters and keep _**REVIEWING**_, and I will post faster :)

Cya guys soon~ 3 xD

-PheonixFire166


	8. Chapter 8

Heyy fellow hana kimi fans :DD

CHAPTER 8 IS FINALLY OUT!

and i might actually try keeping to my schedule now

this is...exactly the day after i posted chap 7 ; let's see how long it takes for me to finish this.

Once again, for those who reviewed, THANKS 3 :)

this is dedicated to those people :P

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Umeda Hokuto is not a very patient man. His hobbies include guys, running away from his scary older sister, and avoiding trouble.

The only problem is, that trouble finds him very easily.

He knew this more than anyone else, and after the recent meeting with his students from his old job, he was almost sure that his life is about to be changed. Again.

The only question is: how?

These thoughts echoed through his head as he walked briskly through the corridor in the hospital. It was a quiet, wednesday afternoon, the sun was shining, the rooms were clean, and there was no heavy blood smell in the air. A typical morning at the hospital. Taking a deep breath in, he attempted to clear his mind of these uncomfortable thoughts and he headed to his office, thinking of lazing about the entire day.

That was, until he ran right into trouble.

"G-Gomen, I wasn't looking" the young girl whimpered as she rubbed her head. Umeda stared at the somewhat familiar head.

"Mizuki?" Mizuki twitched at the sound of her name and glanced up.

"Umeda-sensei!" she yelped, almost jumping backwards in surprise. Several heads turned their way, and the nurses were whispering conspiratally, giggling and blushing at the sight of the handsome doctor. Sighing, he shushed Mizuki and prompted her to follow him. He led her straight to his office and motioned to her to close the door. She did so obediently.

Collasping in his chair, he sighed again and glared at the young girl who, other than the slight darkening of her hair, had not changed one bit. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Mizuki flinched at his loud voice. "Datte...Sanosaidthathewasgoingtobecominghomeandhehasn'tbeenhomeforsolongthatIreallywantedto-"

Umeda stared at her, barely comprehending her continuous and nervous speech. "Mizuki, speak slower." Mizuki broke off and took a deep breath, calming her nerves. She explained the basic situation, practically pouing out her heart to a rather bored Umeda who could not help but glance at the clock from time to time.

"So basically you're lonely." he said after the long, long speech. Mizuki nodded, her face completely serious. "Just tell him then." Mizuki bit her lip.

"I don't want to bother him."

Umeda sighed for the third time that morning and ran his hand through his messy hair. "That's your problem. You worry to much about inconveniencing people." Mizuki's head drooped and she looked at the floor.

"Gomen..." Umeda frowned.

"You're doing it again. Sometimes, you just have to worry about yourself a little more and voice out your opinions." Umeda sighed and stood up, walking over to his favourite, but very troublesome, ex-student. Slowly, he ruffled her hair, a familiar notion that Umeda was clearly fond of. Mizuki blushed, and a sense of happiness flooded over her.

"Arigatou, sensei," she beamed at her consultant. "I'll do my best! I'll be back!" she jumped up and hurried to the door, finally noticing her dirty clothes and her messy hair. "Ehh...sensei, do you mind if I borrow some clothes?" she said sheepishly, turning back to the tired-looking Umeda.

"Never mind. I'll drive you to your house. Where do you live now?"

* * *

_"Matteru kara, wasurenaide."_

"All right, good job! That's a wrap, Akimitsu-san!"

Takuto breathed out, utterly relieved that the recording session was over.

"Takuto-kun, good job today." his manager, Soke-san, smiled nervously, handing out a throat-soothing drink to him. "You have the afternoon off."

Takuto took the drink quietly, popping open the cap and taking several deep gulps. His dehydrated throat almost purred with relief. He stood there for a few moments, watching the staff bustle about, packing up the sound equipment and taking down the microphone.

"Soke-san, can you go and search in Tokyo's hospital records for a patient called 'Ashiya Mizuki'?"

Soke-san 's eyes widened. "B-but Takuto-kun! There's hundreds of hospitals around Tokyo! How will I find time to look for it?" He cried out desperately, attracting several curious stares.

"I could ask the same thing about my schedule," Takuto said coldly. "If you can't even find time to help me do this small favour, I think I have the right to ask for shorter work hours." Soke watched him leave, his mouth wide open with disbelief.

"The things I have to do for money," he sighed as he shuffled to the nearby exit.

* * *

"SANOOOOOOOOO!!" a sharp baritone voice cut across the clearing and right into Sano's ears, nearly shattering his eardrums.

"What the...Nakatsu?" Sano reached for the far wall, attempting to stabilize his mind. His ears were still ringing. Among the blurry shapes, he could barely make out the far-away shape of the tall Nakatsu, whose head was swinging from side to side furiously. His head stopped suddenly, catching Sano's eyes. The next moment, Nakatsu was breathing in Sano's face.

"Sano! I heard about Mizuki! Why is she in the hospital?!" His yells could be heard throughout the entire field. Heads turned towards them, watching with interest glinting in their eyes. Removing his hands from his ears rather reluctantly, Sano stepped back to answer his old friend.

"I guess you heard. Don't worry, it was just a bad fever. She's better now." Nakatsu immediately seemed to deflate, his impending aura lightening.

"Oh..." he said, breathing out a sigh. "So she's okay? No big troubles?" he continued worriedly.

"No, she's fine."

"Good. Well, since I took off from my team practice, I think I'm just gonna go visit her. Which hospital?"

"Asumi. Head North from here. It's not too far from here. I think Umeda might be looking after her."

"You left her with that sexist homosexual?"

Sano suddenly realized the full extent of his actions. "oh great."

* * *

:)

Endddd

How was that?

it was...far later than I expected, sry

anyways

Theres chapter 8 over and done with! xD

Happyyyyy

Back to school now, so chapters will take longer to come out ;X

But keep looking forward to updates!~

(Jetlagged and sleepy TxT)

Anyways, honors for this chapter: **Sakurach3rry** (Once again: veryyyy encouraging :D) and **Annika The Merciful** (inspiring ^^)

The rest: _**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**_ (so disappointed by lack of reviews :()

Thanks, look forward to chapter 9 :)!

~PheonixFire166

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Yoyoooo :D Chapter 9 is here :)

Once again, the day after I posted Chapter 8 xD Let's see how long it takes me to finish

Have fun reading and please _**REVIEW :)**_

THANKS!

(Hyperrr :3)

**Takuto:** how come I haven't been showing up much?

**Mizuki**: Personally, I think it's a good thing

**Sano: **yup

**Nakatsu: **?

**Takuto:** :(

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"This is one of the worst hospitals I've seen," Takuto complained loudly as he stepped into the brightly-lit lobby of the hospital. His manager sighed quietly behind and shuffled along reluctantly. Several doctors turned and glared at him, walking away with their heads held high. The nurses, however, whispered excitedly, recognizing the one, handsome face that dominated Japanese media.

"Akimitsu Takuto! I've never seen him up close before!"

"Do you think he'll sign this patient sheet?"

"Stupid! You'll get fired!"

"At least she'll have her autograph," Takuto's gloating look increased and he shot a dazzling smile to the crowd of nurses. They all started whispering more feverently, a few of them practically swooning.

Looking around, Takuto caught sight of the receptionist, who was shooting him a look of admiration. Smirking, he sauntered over there confidently. "Excuse me miss," he said smoothly, his voice deep and resounding. The receptionist blushed and looked down nervously. "I'm looking for a girl called Ashiya Mizuki. She should be registered here." The girl's blush deepened and the corners of her mouth dipped down, clearly displeased.

"I'll be just a moment," she looked up to his eyes and fluttered her eyelashes, smiling seductively. Takuto's smirk grew wider and his manager watched as another young woman fell for his looks. "She's in room 415, upstairs on the second floor, Takuto-kun!" she put great emphasis on the familiar use of name. Takuto smiled his thanks, ignoring the other nurses from the side fuming with complete anger.

He walked with extreme confidence, smiling at all the girls and smirking at the boys. The reaction he received made his spine tingle with utter pleasure. The joy of being in control. He jabbed the lift button, waiting impatiently for it to arrive, before deciding it was far to slow for someone his status and walked up the bright, white stairs. His manager, far duller in comparison, scowled at Takuto and waited for the lift instead.

It wasn't long before they both arrived in front of a wooden door that had 415 engraved in golden numbers. Takuto eased off his smile and relaxed as he opened the door and found only a third of the room was filled. Passing each of the beds as he searched for a certain name, irritation edged into his thoughts as he did not find the name. He soon reached the end of the room, where he finally found 'Ashiya Mizuki' written in neat, block letters. But the bed, however, was empty. In utter frustration, he kicked the bed and watched it shake and creak dangerously. Running his ringed-hand through his hair, he sighed and pondered what to do next.

"Ta-Takuto-san, we really should get going. You're going to miss your photo shoot, and its for the infamous Japanese Streets! Their photographer will not be very happy if you miss it." Takuto glared at the frightened manager, the corner of his mouth twitching when he saw the manager nervously flinch.

"Well then you better get going and find that girl, or you're going to be replaced for not keeping me to my schedule." His casual command was lined with hints of impatience. Soke nodded, turning around and making a face before complying to his demand.

Takuto sat down on Mizuki's bed, scoping through her objects on the top of the drawer. There wasn't much there, clearly implying that she had not stayed here long. A single silver ring adorned with sapphire stones sat slightly farther away from the other daily objects. Curious, he reached for the ring, picking it up and moving his thumb smoothly over the stones, smugly admiring the way the stones shined when they caught the light. He turned it around in his hand, looking at the insides when he suddenly caught sight of certain words inscribed.

_'Sano&Mizuki - Arigatou'_

He stared at the words, frowning at the pointless meaning. It wasn't even a full sentence. The only part that made any sense at all was the 'Sano&Mizuki', which just indicated the names. Why say 'thank you'?

"Hey! Get your stupid hands off my-" a furious voice stabbed into his ears and he dropped the ring, turning around to yell at the disturbance. The last thing he saw before everything happened was a pair of surprised and annoyed dark-chocolate eyes approaching at a frightening speed.

That was when it all happened.

* * *

The cab screeched to a halt right outside the doors of Asumi Public Hospital. Sano turned and looked at Nakatsu, who was already getting off the car.

"Hey, Nakatsu, don't just get off! Pay your half of the share." Nakatsu stopped and turned around slowly, a sheepish expression on his face.

"I didn't bring my wallet."

Sano stared at Nakatsu, his expression displaying his expression of hopelessness.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have charged out of the stadium with out my wallet. But hey, it's Mizuki we're talking about!" Sano sighed in exasperation as Nakatsu attempted to defend himself. Reaching into his sportsbag, he took out a black leather wallet and took out a 1000 yen bill, giving it to the amused driver.

They both got off and walked towards the double doors, both feeling unpleasantly nervous. Without even looking at the receptionist, Sano tore past the people, ignoring several squeels of excitement. Nakatsu rushed after him, apologizing to the receptionist for their rude behavior. White walls seemed to flash past them and Sano walked through corridors of rooms, searching for the room he had arrived in last night. An unpleasant clenching in his stomach was not unlike the way he felt last night when he brought Mizuki in, except this time, mystery surrounded the sense of fear.

Relief flooded through him as he reached the end of corridor and he turned, swirling into the room. Wincing as his bag slammed against his shoulder, his eyes looked up and saw what had caused the all the fear. But now, it just worsened ten times.

* * *

Nakatsu raced after Sano, his practice soccer eyes following the figure with ease. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but notice the tense aura around him, and it was affecting him too. _This is ridiculous_, he thought, reassuring himself, _I'm just being-_

Nakatsu turned the corner.

"...Mizuki?!"

* * *

Mwahahahahaha :D 3 diff point of views.

Anyways

THIS IS THE TURNING POINT

xD the next chapter's going to be much longer and more eventful.

And I'm very very very very sorry for the delay :x got tied up with swine flu and homework :)

And now school's off 3 yayyy

OK:

HONORABLE MENTIONS:

**Annika the Merciful:** Thanks :D your review was probably the only one with advice :) Thanks for your quick review, and you can look forward to more of Takuto soon ^^

And sadly enough thats the only review for this chaper :(

So, guys, please _**READ AND REVIEW**_, or i might just have the tendency to switch to another story and develop that first :3

3, PheonixFire166~

* * *

Annika the Merciful


	10. IMPORTANT: Pairingrelated Message!

**Hey guys :) Long time no post. **

**Anyways, I was re-reading my old reviews, and I noticed that there were one or two reviews where the readers said they prefer the pairing of Mizuki and Takuto :| Which, unfortunately, isn't what I had expected at all. So, I'm holding a tiny, little…survey-ish thing :) **

**If you prefer Mizuki and Takuto pairing please review and say MxT. If you prefer Mizuki and Sano, review with MxS. Thanks! ^^~**


	11. Chapter 10

Hey all :) Nice to be on Fanfiction again ^^ (Very very busy time T_T)

Anyways, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update ~ My last update wasn't really an update. So, I have some replies to my survey request, and I'm still continuing for a while longer :) I'll say when I will close the survey.

SO

HERE IS CHAPTER 10! Enjoy :3

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"...Mizuki?"

Mizuki barely heard the shocked yelp of Nakatsu. She sat lay there, staring at the face before her, also wearing the same expression of surprise. Takuto's face was so close to her that their noses were almost touching. She blushed, her face turning an adorable sheet of red.

At that moment, just for a few seconds, she saw all his defenses drop, and his feelings were displayed clearly before her. Embarrassment and uncertainty flashed behind his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it had came. Takuto had quickly gathered himself together and smirked his signature smile.

"Well, at least today wasn't totally uneventful. I guess it was a good thing that I came to visit you." He leaned in even more and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

And that was as far as Mizuki could take.

"Wha-, get off me!" She straightened her arms and pushed with all her might against his chest. Takuto shifted, surprised at her unusual strength. But it wasn't enough. After all, he didn't spend every waking moment of his life singing and dancing under hot stage lights for nothing. Chuckling, Takuto grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them down above her head. Mizuki's blush darkened, as she began to feel even more vulnerable. "W-What are you doing?" She asked nervously. But instead of taking action like Mizuki had expected him to, he seemed to be studying her under sincere curiosity.

"Your eyes are really brown, aren't they?" He said, sounding surprised again. Mizuki blinked, feeling extremely self-conscious of her eyes.

"N-Not really. Now get off me!" She shook her head once, to get rid of the restrictions of her embarrassment, and glared with all her might at the mischievous boy.

"No." He leaned in even more. But just as Mizuki opened her mouth to let out another scathing retort, Takuto was lifted of her and thrown down on the ground. She lifted her gaze upwards, blinking away the tears that the sharp light from the ceiling drew. Her mouth dropped open with absolute delight and shock.

"Sano!" Jumping up, Mizuki wrapped her arm around his neck, relishing in the familiar scent. Sano paused and smiled softly at Mizuki. Then, he turned his eyes, completely void of the warmth he had shown Mizuki, back to Takuto, who was now on his feet and looking rather irritated.

Takuto assessed the scene right in front of his eyes. For some strange reason, his irritation increased tenfold. He expressed this simply by sneering and straightening himself into a proud position.

"You're knight in shining armor has arrived it seems."

Mizuki turned and glared at him. _Why_ does he always have to make the situation worse?

"So this is your boyfriend?" Takuto leaned in, scrutinizing the black-haired boy. The fact that Sano was taller than him only fueled his anger. "Hmm...doesn't he seem a little out of your league?" he flashed another smirk at Mizuki, who was now beginning to turn red in the face, finally burst and she lunged at him.

Takuto's hand immediately shot out and landed on Mizuki's incoming head, easily holding Mizuki an arm's length away. He started laughing at the sight of her flailing arms and her tomato-red face as she desperately tried her best to reach him. Mizuki, who had never heard him laugh before, stopped, surprised at the pleasant sound. His usual arrogant face was relaxed and his mouth was in the form of a smile, all sarcasm gone. A blush slowly crept up her face and she stopped.

And then everything happened at once.

Mizuki suddenly found herself in Sano's protective arms again, and Nakatsu, who, until now, had been standing at the side shocked by the unusual scene, now jumped in-between Mizuki and Takuto, his face a mask of fury.

Takuto frowned. He didn't like his teasing with Mizuki being disturbed. But staring at the large, blond soccer player in front of him, he was immediately reminded that his manager would probably die of a heart attack if Takuto injured his face. Sighing, he raised his hands in front of him as a sign of resignation, but neither Sano nor Nakatsu relaxed. He chuckled.

"All right, all right. I can tell when my presence is an obstacle. Anyways, Mizuki, I just wanted to hand you this." Takuto took out a small, folded-up poster and held it out for Mizuki. It was immediately snapped up by Sano. Takuto laughed again. "Well, see ya around." He sauntered out.

The uncomfortable silence found its way into the room, and Mizuki felt herself getting more and more nervous. She glanced up to Sano, who seemed to be as rigid as a rock. She immediately felt tears well up. Two weeks. Two weeks since she last saw him, and this is how the reunion is. Mizuki tightened her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt.

* * *

Sano's POV

Sano, until that moment, couldn't help but be completely and utterly threatened by that guy called Takuto. He was emitting a confident, charismatic aura, and his intimate actions with Mizuki on irritated him even more. He glanced down quickly at the paper clenched in his hand. What the hell was he trying to give Mizuki?

A sudden tugging and warmth at the side of his shirt brought his attention. He looked down, brought back to reality. He felt his heart thump almost painfully at the sight of Mizuki, who was now clutching at his shirt and trembling silently. Turning around slightly, he wrapped his arms around her. The familiar thin waists immediately made him feel at home.

But despite it all, he still couldn't get the recent incident out of his mind. How does Mizuki even know that guy?

* * *

Nakatsu's POV

So many times I've told myself to give up on Mizuki, that it was a lost case. But every time I see her quivering form, or smell her sweet, fruity scent, I feel my mind going blank and I feel the great desire to pick her up and run away where others won't find us.

Obviously, that would never work.

As I stared at the scene before me, I could only clench my hands and turn away, trying to ignore the painful thumping in my chest. My best friends are together. I should be happy about that.

Glancing backwards, I noticed that the couple was still in a silent embrace. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and walked out the room, deciding that the reunited couple should have some time to themselves. I should probably just head off to the nearest coffee house and buy something to clear my mind completely.

As I closed the door behind me, I heard a voice to my right.

"Hey, Monkey Boy, there's something I want to talk with you about."

* * *

:D!

FINISHED

But

Crappy, sorry if I've disappointed you guys

Sorry for the long update as well :P

Well, I hoped you enjoyed it anyways, and look forward to the next chapter in the next few...weeks? it's nearly summer, so I'll have more time to devote to fanfiction xD

and please

_**Read&Review**_

It really helps my writing sometimes :) Well, it makes me a happy author at any rate.

Tata~

~PheonixFire166


End file.
